


Not For Use

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks





	Not For Use

The black plastic box Ianto set beside Jack’s hand was one of the smaller standard Torchwood carry cases; they used them for everything from packing lunch to carrying weapons to isolating alien contagions, it told him nothing except that Ianto had _planned_ this … whatever it was. Jack, struggling to catch his breath after Ianto's unexpectedly efficient hand-job, looked down at the innocuous black plastic, embossed with the Torchwood logo, caught perfectly between curiosity, unease and anticipation. 

Ianto’s hands, as he smoothed them gently over Jack’s still bare hips, were hot as he pushed Jack’s trousers lower. “How far can you spread your legs like that?”

Jack shifted them as wide as he could, elastic biting into his knees and braces trailing on the floor. “I could just take them off,” he offered but Ianto silently shook his head. Jack was still mostly dressed, Ianto completely so, and the lazy aftermath of climax felt strange – and thrilling – in the situation. Jack didn’t know what Ianto was planning but he was eager to find out, signs were it would be delightfully perverse.

Ianto’s hands moved to his hips again as he positioned Jack, until he was leaning against the desk his hips jutting out, cock soft and bare and resting against his balls. Jack could hear Gwen outside, arguing with Owen as usual and Ianto had _never_ done this sort of thing during work hours – anyone could walk in – before. Despite his minutes ago orgasm, Jack’s cock jumped at the crazy thoughts of exposure, of being seen like this, surrendered to Ianto’s whims.

Ianto’s hands were trembling against Jack’s skin and sweat gleamed warm along his hairline. It made Jack ache to touch him, to unfold him from his dark suit and repressed manners. “Ianto –“ Jack shifted restlessly against the desk, “let me. Let me suck you – fuck me – something … anything you _want_ , Ianto.”

It was ridiculously easy to give up this way to Ianto, as if Jack – without knowing it – had only been waiting for the chance. Ianto splayed his hand over Jack’s lower belly, fingertips brushing his sparse pubic hair. “Be still for me, Jack,” he said softly, raising his gaze to Jack’s face for nearly the first time. His tongue darted over his lips, wet and pink and Jack’s breath caught.

“Will you let me –“

“Yes.” Jack said immediately.

Ianto lowered his head but that didn’t hide the dark, needy look in his eyes. “I want to do something to you Jack; I know you won’t like it.”

“Anything, anything,” Jack insisted, breathless, arching to offer up whatever Ianto wanted, which seemed to be his spent cock, right now. He’d seen flashes of that look before, sometimes in bed, once in a warehouse with a dying alien – something dangerous and powerful, edged with protectiveness – and the thought of having it turned to _him_ …. Seeing Ianto willing and confident enough, to act on those so-well-hidden impulses made Jack willing to agree to pretty much anything and seriously doubt Ianto’s claim that Jack wouldn’t like it.

Jack’s breathless willingness seemed to reach something in Ianto and his eyes rose to Jack’s face, dilated and darkly hungry and Jack couldn’t suppress the yielding noise, low in his throat or the wash of yearning heat swelling in him. 

“I won’t hurt you, Jack,” Ianto promised huskily. “But I'll make you suffer.”

Jack just nodded. A thread of worry had wound through his immediate agreement – not that it would have stopped him – because if all Ianto wanted was a little flogging, or even a major beating, he wouldn’t have looked so desperately prepared for disaster. Ianto bit his lip, visibly gathering himself before flicking open the case and scooping out something small he cradled in his hand. He smoothed his other hand down Jack’s belly, stroking him, Jack quivered under the touch, especially when he cupped Jack’s balls, gently tugging on them and trapping them down in their sac. Jack’s skin prickled with pleasure at the pull.

“You know I’m a pretty 21st Century guy,” Ianto said, sounding only slightly rehearsed. “Unlike you.”

“Well,” Jack said, watching Ianto’s hand on him. “I’d say you’re certainly overcoming that handicap nicely.”

“Sometimes, I don’t want to overcome it.” Ianto said a bit sharply. “Sometimes I just want you to do things _my_ way."

“Ianto,” Jack said, a bit strangled, as the hidden thing Ianto held was slipped over his cock and balls, nestling behind them. Jack stared down at it, bewildered. A shiny, somewhat thick, clear plastic ring encircled both cock and balls, too loose to be an effective cock-ring, snug enough to stay securely on. Three holes were drilled along the top suggested that Ianto wasn’t done with him yet.

“- I want to know I _have_ you, Jack.” Ianto said adjusting the cock ring, making sure it was snug against Jack’s skin, settled behind his balls and pushed to the root of his cock. It was far from uncomfortable, the plastic lightweight enough not to drag and loose enough not to pinch. “And I know better than to just ask you. I want you to be mine, Jack, just for a little while.”

“I am,” Jack protested. “Ianto, I –“

“I want to _see_ it.” Ianto said fiercely. “I want to _know_ it. _I_ want to be the one who decides.”

He reached into his black box and fished out three small, white plastic pegs. Jack watched him fit them through the holes on the ring. After studying the arrangement a moment, Ianto worked a second ring on, snapping it into place over the pegs, again, snug but not pinching. It wasn’t a clamp and his cock and balls were threaded through the two rings, now thick enough that his balls were snug up against the rings. The next thing he pulled out made Jack finally understand what it was Ianto was doing – planning on doing – to him.

“Ianto,” Jack said uneasily. He’d much prefer a beating.

“You said _anything_ ,” Ianto’s gaze flashed up to his, hot and frustrated and the urgency ran through Jack like a lick of flame. He couldn’t say ‘no’ and nodded, griping the edge of the desk tightly. It wasn’t going to kill him, after all.

Ianto had a short, curved tube made of the same clear, hard poly-carbonate plastic in his hand. The open end had three holes in drilled in the flared plastic lip and the other end was closed, except for a narrow slit in the rounded tip. It glinted in the light of Jack’s office, small and innocuous. Jack’s breath caught helplessly as Ianto lifted his soft cock and eased the head into the open end of the tube.

The plastic was cool but not cold and he watched regretfully, not protesting, as Ianto slipped the tube over his vulnerable cock, until the glans was resting lightly against the closed end and the shiny, hard, inflexible plastic secured his cock from any touch – willing or not.

“I ordered the larger size,” Ianto said, shifting the tube gently, making sure that Jack was all tucked in, down to the root. “But I had the other, in case this was too roomy.” He pushed the pegs through the holes, snapping the whole thing together and, suddenly, instead of being a few bits of high quality plastic, Jack was snugly contained in a little clear case, his cock on display but untouchable, the whole thing held on by the rings behind his balls.

“It’s not roomy enough,” Jack said mournfully and Ianto chuckled.

The tube fit closely over Jack’s cock – his _soft_ cock. There was no space for getting hard and the curve of the tube followed the flaccid line of it, holding him close to his body. There were vents in the side for air flow and a slit in the tip that suggested Ianto didn’t plan on taking this off for necessities, but they were small. Jack couldn’t even _touch_ his cock now. No one could.

It was a weirdly … precise looking device and Jack thought wryly that only Ianto would find something like this; perfectly designed for exactly one thing, unthreatening on the surface but none-the-less inescapable. The plastic was high quality, clear and without distortion, leaving nothing to the imagination. His cock looked like something precious on display, encased in the shiny materiel while his balls dangled below, held between the rings and the tube. It wasn’t heavy and not uncomfortable. Jack knew that the first time he tried to get hard, he’d change his mind on that. The white pegs held it all together.

“One last thing,” Ianto said smugly. He lifted out a glittering disk of metal and Jack shuddered violently at the familiar thing. _Not For Use_ was stamped over the Torchwood logo.

“Fuck – _Ianto_ –“ Jack said, feeling a rush of … was it panic? Something desperate, something frantic, but when Ianto cupped his hand around Jack’s confined genitals he stilled, letting Ianto do what he wanted, heart pounding hard and fast. Ianto’s competent touch was helplessly fascinating, it was as if he locked away Jack’s cock every day and a shivering thrill crawled up Jack’s back at the thought. Watching Ianto’s hands it was clear that Jack’s cock was _his._

“I’m not going to lock this on,” Ianto said calmly, threading the jump ring attached to the tag through a hole in the central peg, “though it comes with a little padlock.” He used a pair of pliers to pinch shut the jump ring and set them aside, leaving the bright steel tag hanging on from the device. Threaded through the central peg like that, there was no way to remove the device without breaking the seal. Jack could clip it off easily enough and free himself, but Ianto would know.

Jack bit his lip, flushing, and reached down to touch the tag, it slid against the plastic with a faint click. His touch shifted to the device encasing his cock; smooth, body warm already, and settled snug around him. Jack shifted it, lifting the tube with his cock inside, breathing out as it tugged on the rings around his balls well aware that Ianto was watching him explore with an odd, almost indulgent look on his face.

“How long?” Jack managed to ask, still holding himself, not that he _could_ hold himself, or touch himself. Or come, or get hard, or all sorts of things he really loved to do.

“The device is designed for extended use,” Ianto explained, still looking at Jack’s cock and clearly pleased with himself. “You can urinate through the slit and wash, without removing it. It’s lightweight and comfortable and can be easily worn under your clothes.”

“How _long?”_

Ianto looked up at him, subtle pleading in the turn of his mouth and the still, perfect posture. “Three days,” he said firmly, no uncertainty in his voice though it lurked in his eyes. “Three days, Jack. I want you in that for three days. Waiting.”

“It’s how long you were dead,” he said, after a pause. Ianto reached out, gripping the plastic case himself and Jack felt a little surge of lust at the sight; his cock twitched visibly inside the tube and he shivered at the feel of the case around him, the gentle, inevitable clasp of it, and the feel of the end against his tender glans.

“Okay,” Jack said helplessly. He'd imagined a few hours, maybe until the end of the day. _Three days?_ Why hadn't he said no? Ianto tugged his pants and trousers up, the bulge of the case under Jack’s underpants was slight and with his trousers zipped, not particularly noticeable. 

The warning on the tag glinted one last time before it was tucked away, stark instructions for Jack’s cock; _Not for Use._


End file.
